Sabaku Problems!
by Valirco
Summary: excuse the shortness...the first chappy is KANKUROUS FAT ASS AND IT IS A CLIFFY MWUHAHAHAH! so you must READ! and find out the everyday life of the SABAKUS!..and there friend Kuro!....R&R..i suck at reviews,...ISH FUNNY !


**Chapter 1-_Kankurou's Fat Ass._**

------------------------

Kankurou sat down on the dusty sheep covered couch, He grabbed for the re-mote while biting into his chocolate, whipped cream, cherry, covered twinkie.

"Oi oi Gaara! Grab me the damn remote ! my ass is too huge to get of the couch , and plus , WHERE THE FUCK DID ALL THESE SHEEP COME FROM!" he bellowed as , black , gray and white sheep placed there asses in his chocolate covered face.

Gaara ,his blood red hair swaying as he turned towards his older brother, looked at Kankurou and fixed up with his best, Fuck-you-fat-ass-get-it-your-self-or-go-to-wieght-loss-CLASSES! glare.

"...one of these days Gaara one of the...OI TEMARI are those more twinkies I see ,hiding behind that large amount of disgusting fruits and vegetables ?" he sang in delight, his dark green eyes gleaming , with hope and joy, with the help of the sheep and his ugly ass puppets, he managed to succefully get his fat ass of the couch.

The windows raddled and the doors fell of there hinges , as Kankurou hopped through the living room to the kitchen.

Just as he was about to make a grab for the twinkies there came a knock at the door.

"...Isn't someone , that isn't me , going to answer that?..**-extra long silence-**...FINE! screw you guys!"he yelled at Temari and Gaara who were wearing there Lexar MP3 headphones , there music Blaring Loudly.

Grudgingly he trudged to the cursed door.

Pulling it opened he was greeted with Kuro, a Shy and anxious girl , who usually spent her time with the Sabaku's.

"Ohyou Gozimasu!" She called, her short black hair dancing in the wind.

Specks of sand could clearly be seen on her black hoodie.

"Oh...you know you really should quit knocking , you practically live here anyway" came Kankurou's dead-panned voice.

"Whatever...Dude...is it just me or has your ass gotten 10x bigger then yesterday?".She asked , taking off her black and silver shoes.

Kankurou looked at her , his eyes beginning to tear, biting his fat induced twinkie he screamed in agony while sounding like a little girl that just scraped her knee, Running up the stairs,he headed towards his room , which was filled with posters of twinkies and chocolate and sure enough there was card bored cut out of Michael Jackson in a pink laced thongs.

He sadly walked up to the Michael Jacksons cut out and began to softly whisper into its fake ear.

"Oh Michael ,why do they do this to me. Why do they call me fat, Why Michael WHY!"

Kankurou sniffed ,wondering why Michael wouldn't talk to him.

"HEEHEE OW!" could be heard from the Michael Jackson cut out.

Kankurou look up in terror, his dark green eyes, showing fear and surprise.

He yelled, breaking the card bored cut out in half, and throwing it out the broken window.

Outside the door 2 people tried to suppress there giggles and laughs.

"Good one, hehe, Kuro! I never knew you could throw your voice.!"commented Temari, the oldest of the group.

"Oi arigato! Temari" Kuro replied giving her a high five.

"yes very nice indeed now excuse me while I go off and kill innocent defenseless rats." Gaara stood up from the floor and quickly left, but no-one knew that he wasn't ACTUALLY going to kill rats but to REVIVE THE CARD BORED CUT OUT OF MICHAEL JACKSON AND MOLEST IT!.

Deep in the Konoha forest...yes Konoha they moved there shortly after the Kimimaro incident!.

Lay Gaara snuggled deep within the card bored Michael Jackson.

"Oh Michael I Love You KISS MEH!" and they ...well... he made out...and started to feel the bored up o.0!

suddenly a cute defenseless bunny hopped up to the two..Gaara looked up with hate in his eyes.

"Do not touch my Preciousssssssssssssssssssss" he said in golem's voice.

'_WTF? what a freak God! I just wanted the fuckin cookie in his front pocket, but whatever!.."_thought the bunny while hopping away.

...yes OKAY how about we give Gaara a little privacy ne? yes of course.

**BACK WITH KURO, TEMARI AND FAT ASS...I MEAN KANKUROU!**

...you were hoping for them aye? well NO CAUSE THIS IS ACUTALLY A CLIFF HANGER SEE SEE! -points over to where Sakura is hanging,AKA on a large weak tree near a cliff.-

SO HAHA!

Kuro-Okay don't get to carried away Miniga!

Miniga-...nyaaaaaaaa but KURO-CHAAAN! but I was having fun toying with the readers.!

Kuro-...thats what you said last week...and do you remember what happened then?

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Big Angry Mob- KILL TEH CLIFFY BASTARD !_

_Miniga-...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OH GOD NOOOOOOOO , WHY GOD WHY!._

_BAM_

_SLAP_

_PUNCH_

_FWUOMP_

_KAAZAAAAAAM_

_...thud._

**-END FLASH BACK-**

Miniga- oh...right...

Kuro- anyway PLEASE REVIEW we'll need at least 5 reviews to continue.

**REMEMBER 5 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPPY OF Kankurou's Fat Ass**

**...P.S sorry that it's so short...**


End file.
